


come on bois... let's play

by teddylupln



Category: Hook (1991), Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: bell & peter r siblings, group chat au, um idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: a neverland modern gc au that Absolutely no one asked for(this is 100% ooc it’s just for lols)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a name key bc yikes:  
> texting name = canon name (modern au name, aka nickname(s) (if any))
> 
> bangarang = rufio  
> slightly dead = slightly (sebastian, aka seb)  
> sinnamon roll = nibs (nick)  
> bye = tootles (thomas, aka tommy)  
> ace bc im the best = ace (alex, aka ace)  
> curly = curly (christopher, aka chris, aka curly)  
> bell the tinker = tinkerbell (bell)  
> lily the lesbean = tiger lily (aaya, aka lily)  
> \-- a note: I used aaya bc it was used in the neverland miniseries w/ q'orianka filcher as aaya.. ppl still call her lily sometimes & that's in her gc name bc her name essentially means "tiger lily" so it's become a nickname,,, I might explain this in another part idk  
> felix = felix  
> pan = peter pan

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 11:26AM _

**bangarang:** whatup assholes im bored

**slightly dead:** same

**gay:** can’t relate

**gay:** wtf.. who changed my name

**slightly dead:** ^i wanna give them a high five

**gay:** i wish u were more than slightly dead

_ [ _ **_gay_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_curly_ ** _ ] _

**slightly dead:** ily bb

**curly:** can’t relate :)

**slightly dead:** D;

**bangarang:** who wants to go to the mall

**ace bc im the best:** not me

**bangarang:** im,, wounded

**ace bc im the best:** good ;^)

**bangarang:** stoP im str8 i cant believ u would wink at me,, disgsuted,,, appaleld

**felix:** ur gay rufio

**bangarang:** babe dont expose me like this

**bangarang:** actually im bi stop bi erasure felix This is y we cant have nice things

**felix:** ur not my babe, babe

**bangarang:** the bullying in this chat is UNSPEAKABLE

**annoyign:** what

**annoyign:** who changed my name?

_ [ _ **_annoyign_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_pan_ ** _ ] _

**bangarang:** gotta dash

_ [ _ **_bangarang_ ** _ left the chat] _

**pan:** he does realize i can still message him, right?

**curly:** ask abt mine too

 

**_bangarang_ ** _ & _ **_pan_ **

**pan:** how did u even do that

**bangarang:** do what? i’m innocent

**bangarang:** ..u and curly weren’t paying attention yesterday

**bangarang:** sry? lol

 

**_we dem bois_ **

**pan:** [rufiosbeencaught.jpg]

**slightly dead:** that’s my boy <3

**curly:** i thought i was yr boy

**slightly dead:** npe u rejected me so ive moved on

**bye:** d8?

**curly:** gross no

**slightly dead:** this is homophobia

**curly:** no ur just particularly gross

 

**_rufio gives good succ pass it on_ **

_ 11:33AM _

**bangarang:** who wants to go 2 the mall w me?!!

**wendy darling:** me!! :)

**pan:** u do realize we can see u neglecting the bois chat for this chat

**bangarang:** o shit

_ [ _ **_bangarang_ ** _ removed _ **_pan_ ** _ from the group] _

**felix:** wait

_ [ _ **_bangarang_ ** _ removed  _ **_felix_ ** _ from the group] _

**wendy darling:** oh no what’s this drama

**bangarang:** nah fam we’re good

**lily the lesbean:** fam what’s going on

**bangarang:** it’s all good fam

**lily the lesbean:** k are we actually going to the mall?

**bangarang:** ye

**bell the tinker:** im in as long as peter’s not going

**bangarang:** lol ok ask him urself tho ur literally in the same house

**bell the tinker:** he’s not home rn

**lily the lesbean:** smh rufio u should know this,, ur losing ur snapmap-stalking touch

**bangarang:** alskjdfkaljsfk

 

**_bangarang_ ** _ & _ **_felix_ **

**bangarang:** yo can u add me back to we dem bois?

**felix:** ok

 

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 11:39AM _

_ [ _ **_felix_ ** _ added  _ **_bangarang_ ** _ to the chat] _

**bangarang:** so any1 actually wanna go? there will be Girls ™ for all u Heteros

**slightly dead:** Heteros?? where?

**bangarang:** tru tru

**pan:** do wendy, aaya, and bell rly count as Girls ™ 

**bangarang:** anyways is anyone going or no!!

**pan:** no -panlix

**slightly dead:** maybe?

**curly:** yea i guess

**slightly dead:** ok me too

**sinnamon roll:**  i can't :/

**bye:** i can come

**bye:** wait,,what did u mean??  im a hetero ??

**slightly dead:** r u RLY tho?

 

**_rufio gives good succ pass it on_ **

_ 11:44AM _

**bangarang:** ok peter isn't coming

**bell the tinker:** k i'm in lol

**bangarang:** his exact words were “no -panlix”

**bell the tinker:** yike

**lily the lesbean:** ok where r we meeting?

**bangarang:** victoria's secret ;)

**lily the lesbean:** try again

**bangarang:** starbucks?

**lily the lesbean:** ruf ,, u just wanna meet there bc there's a cute worker

**bell the tinker:** expose d

**bangarang:** fa,,lse?

**lily the lesbean:**

[screenshot:

**bangarang:** ilove girls i love girls i love girls

**lily the lesbean:** ok me 2

**bangarang:** im lov

**lily the lesbean:** ??who

**bangarang:** cute girl @ starbucks

**lily the lesbean:** lol ask for her number

**bangarang:** akajdsdjfj no

]

**bangarang:** [maybeso.gif]

**bangarang:** but it's a good spot to meet

**wendy darling:** yea starbucks sounds good and now i need to meet this girl

**bangarang:** do NOT say anything to her, wendy moira angela darling. i know how ur evil mind works

**wendy darling:** ;)

**wendy darling:** she might not even b working we’ll just have to see.. ;)

**bangarang:** ur uninvited

**wendy darling:** :(((

**lily the lesbean:** nah ur not

**wendy darling:** :)))yay

**bangarang:** ok im leaving ina  minute see u guys soon

 

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 11:55AM _

**bangarang:** we r meeting at starbucks and im leaving rn

**slightly dead:** k cool

 

**_rufio gives good succ pass it on_ **

_ [ _ **_bangarang_ ** _ added  _ **_felix_ ** _ and  _ **_pan_ ** _ ] _

_ 1:02PM _

**felix:** where r u guys?

**bell the tinker:** y?

**felix:** peter and i r here

**bell the tinker:** o shit

**bangarang:** we’re in sephora

**felix:** k see u soon

 

_ 7:31PM _

**bangarang:** WENDY I LOVE U

**wendy darling:** ily too but y?

**bangarang:** she texted me sajsjshdhshd

**wendy darling:** aaa!! what did she say??

**bangarang:**

[screenshot:

**unknown:** hi this is ellie ur friend gave me this number?

**rufio:** oh hi!! sorry about that haha, but i'm glad she did. i'm rufio :)

]

**lily the lesbean:** damn not even one “asdjfal” or misspelling!

**felix:** what’s happening??

**lily the lesbean:** rufio has a crush

**bangarang:** ok maybe .. idrk her tho

**pan:** u have new crushes like weekly this is not big news

**bangarang:** but she hasn't rejected me yet so that's y it’s news

**pan:** wow ur right what a huge feat for u! not immediately rejected congrats

**bangarang:** thx m8

**wendy darling:** update us when she answers!! yay hopefully u like her!

**bangarang:** same akfjjfjf thanj u again

**wendy darling:** no problem :)

_ [ _ **_pan_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_felix gives better succ pass it on_ ** _ ] _

_ [ _ **_felix_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_stop tmi_ ** _ ] _

_ [ _ **_pan_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_felix gives better succ pass it on_ ** _ ] _

_ [ _ **_felix_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_no cyberbullying ruf for his succ_ ** _ ] _

**bell the tinker:** i didn't need this.. tmi indeed

**felix:** see

**pan:** i forgot she was in this

**lily the lesbean:** I DIDNT NEED TO know either

**bell the tinker:** at least it's not ur brother who’s Like This

**pan:** adopted brother

**bell the tinker:** ur point? 

**wendy darling:** u guys ruined rufio’s pure moment

**pan:** it said rufio before w the same thing tho??

**felix:** but no one was saying that for a real fact

**bangarang:** HEY

**felix:** u were literally the one who made that name,, abt urself

**bangarang:** [maybeso.gif]

_ [ _ **_lily the lesbean_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_panlix sucks_ ** _ ] _

**pan:** lol true but not the way u meant

**felix:** ;)

_ [ _ **_lily the lesbean_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_i hate panlix_ ** _ ] _

**pan:** :((

**wendy darling:** lol

**pan:** :(((( 

**wendy darling:** ur too much

**felix:** i don't think he is

**bangarang:** felix: ~<3 peter <3~ should proabably stop making innuendos in the gc

also felix: ur not too much don't worry bb (heart eyes)

**pan:** hes whipped

**pan:** ;)

**bell the tinker:** STOP THIS

**wendy darling:** i don't get it

**wendy darling:** o nvm

**wendy darling:** rt @bell

_ [ _ **_lily the lesbean_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_STOP PANLIX 2K17_ ** _ ] _

**pan:** chill that one was 100% a joke

**lily the lesbean:** jfc

**felix:** or was it

**lily the lesbean:** im screaming

**lily the lesbean:** if u say One Word abt felix screaming im going to  m c f r e a k i n ’  l o s e  i t


	2. Chapter 2

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 4:12AM _

**slightly dead:** i regret so much

 

_ 7:31AM _

**curly:** do i even want to ask

 

_ 10:04AM _

**sinnamon roll:** o mu god wth

**ace bc im the best: ^** ??

 

_ 3:03PM _

**slightly dead:** yikes

_ [ _ **_slightly dead_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_completely dead_ ** _ ] _

**ace bc im the best:** whatt ??

**completely dead:** i accidentally stayed up Too Late watching netflix and questioned my existence for a bit

**curly:** DID U JUST WAKE UP?

**completely dead:** yes?

**curly:** it's 3 in the afternoon

**completely dead:** ik

**ace bc im the best:** jfc

**curly:** r u ok

**completely dead:** yea i'm tired af tho

**bangarang:** wow i love young love

**curly:** ...we’re less than a year younger than u

**bangarang:** u didn't deny it  >;-)

**bangarang:** completely dead more like completely in love w curly am i right?

_ [ _ **_curly_ ** _ left the chat] _

**completely dead:** rip me

_ [ _ **_completely dead_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_slightly in love w curly_ ** _ ] _

_ [ _ **_slightly in love w curly_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_slightly dead_ ** _ ] _

_ [ _ **_bangarang_ ** _ added  _ **_curly_ ** _ to the chat] _

 

**_STOP PANLIX 2K17_ **

_ 4:12PM _

**bangarang:** update: ellie’s homophobic ://

**lily the lesbean:** grsoss not to b inconsiderate but fuckin drop her

**bangarang:** yea..

**wendy darling:** aw :(( buddy

**bangarang:** :///

**bangarang:** context is we were talking about magnus & alec in shadowhunters 

[screenshot:

**ellie:** haha that's kinda annoying tho don't u think?

**rufio:** y??

**ellie:** idk it's like... they're forcing it too much

**ellie:** like i think they're fine and i work w a gay guy but it's a little much

**ellie:** and like magnus is kinda promiscuous so like i feel like he's gonna cheat on alec. ugh i kinda wanna quit watching. 

**rufio:** well,,, do u think i’d cheat on u if we were dating?

**ellie:** no? y would i?

**rufio:** im bi.. like magnus..?

**ellie:** oh..

**ellie:** i just wouldn't b able to trust someone like that if i were dating them idk :// we can b such good friends tho i love gay guys:)

]       

**lily the lesbean:** OH MY GOD block her 

**lily the lesbean:** im disgusted

**wendy darling:** :( that's terrible

 

**_bangarang_ ** _ & _ **_wendy darling_ **

**bangarang:** hi,,

**wendy darling:** r u okay??

**bangarang:** idk im just,,, i feel like i like ppl too easily  & i’m kinda more annoyed than anything

**wendy darling:** aw im sorry rufio that's not true at all though. i love u and so do all ur friends and i know it's kind of different but we truly love you more than you realize. and if you want to find someone or feel like u need to to be happy, im sure u will.

**bangarang:** i don't feel like i Need to i don’t think it's just rly disappointing idk

**wendy darling:** i know but you'll be okay and she didn't deserve u anyways obviously.. u don’t need homophobes in ur life

**bangarang:** ur right thanks sry for bringing this to u but u always have the right things to say idk

**wendy darling:** no problem. let me know if u need anything. <3

 

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 4:30PM _

**slightly dead:** wanna come over nd play mario kart?

**curly:** sure

**felix:** yeah 

**felix:** peter’s coming w me

**ace bc im the best:** im abt to DESTROY u guys

**bye:** nah im abt to b the one destroying

**bangarang:** i can't sorry guys

**sinnamon roll:** i will!

**sinnamon roll:** NO RUFIO??? D:

**bangarang:** sorry im feeling a little out of it

**bangarang:** have fun tho! 

**sinnamon roll:** feel better, man

 

_ 5:52PM _

**slightly dead:** [panlix.jpg] NOT on my watch

**ace bc im the best:** what kind of voyeurism kink

_ [ _ **_bangarang_ ** _ left the chat] _

**slightly dead:** ??

_ [ _ **_slightly dead_ ** _ added  _ **_bangarang_ ** _ to the chat] _

**pan:** u guys r just jealous of our ever-present love

**ace bc im the best:** more like ever-present lust

**felix:** ok we're Not that bad

**felix:** y am i being called out like this

**slightly dead:** bc ur dating peter and he has no impulse control

**felix:** this is homophobic i can not believe the disrespect

**slightly dead:** ur homophobic for doing pda in my humble abode

**slightly dead:** check mate

**felix:** we’re both gay this doesn't make any sense

**slightly dead:** homophobe!!

**felix:** what r u complaining abt anyways u and curly r practically on top of each other anyways

**felix:** slurly: giggle giggle give me back my controller giggle giggle stop blocking my view <33

**curly:** i do not sound like that

**felix:** interesting how ur still sitting pressed against slightly even tho ur round is over

**felix:** interesting how u just moved after i said that

**curly:** interesting how u made our ship name not even using our real names just the shitty chat names

**felix:** y is panlix my first name but not peter’s

**bye:** slurly > panlix

**ace bc im the best:** rt @tootles 

**sinnamon roll:** ^

**slightly dead:** ^

**felix:** i’ve been betrayed

**pan:** i feel as if you’ve all just given me up to our enemies & felix is the only one still on my side

**ace bc im the best:** oddly specific

 

**_bell the tinker_ ** _ & _ **_pan_ **

_ 6:31PM _

**bell the tinker:** bro u shouldn't dick felix down while ur a guest at someone’s house

**pan:** what

**pan:** first of all i wouldnt say im “dicking him down”

**pan:** also how? do u know this?

**bell the tinker:** seb texted me asking me to yell at u.. an opportunity i’ll never pass up

**bell the tinker:** but actually stop or ill tell mum and dad that u need to have a “talk” with them

**pan:** no u won't

**bell the tinker:** try me bitch. i will

**pan:** it's funny tho

**bell the tinker:** peter!!!

**pan:** whatever ill have a talk w them abt it they’d probably b more stressed abt it than me

**bell the tinker:** ..

**pan:** okokwhatever  we’ll stop

**pan:** bye

 

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 8:10PM _

**slightly dead:** sry again abt texting bell.. it seemed like u might have been about to do more than anyone was ready to see

**felix:** uh i wouldn’t do that in front of u but it’s fine

**felix:** it was funny

**bye:** don’t b sorry for doing god’s work

**pan:** hi r we talking abt me

**bye:** not the god part but yes

**slightly dead:** akdjajdjd

**felix:** actually abt both of us

**bangarang:** y are we still talking abt this they're always all over each other what did u guys expect

**slightly dead:** true but

**bangarang:** in more interesting news i have a date

**felix:** i thought she was homophobic?

**bangarang:** a different person

**ace bc im the best:** who?? dude u never tell us anything

**bangarang:** idk wendy introduced us today. we’re going out next weekend.

**felix:** nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess.. & rly not srs I guarantee it's all ooc haha idsajkfd this is my life now I guess


	3. Chapter 3

**_STOP PANLIX 2K17_ **

_ 11:23AM _

**lily the lesbean:** omg rufio my dad just called me to ask if you were ok

**bangarang:** what why

**lily the lesbean:** i told him u were sad bc of ell*e

**bangarang:** y would u tell ur dad fjfj lmao

**lily the lesbean:** my dad loves u & he asked me abt u so i told him

**bangarang:** tell him thanks but i'm good

**bangarang:** uh.. how’s he?

 

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 6:10PM _

**curly:** so seb & i r dating now

**slightly dead:** THATS RIGHT IVE GOT A D8 BITHcES get ready for fukcing serenades abt his curls

**bangarang:** u did that before u were dating seb

**curly:** right nvm we’re breaking up

**slightly dead:** <33333333333

**bye:** NICK U OWE ME $20

**curly:** y r u guys betting on our lives

**sinnamon roll:** dang

**curly:** i repeat: y r u guys betting on our lives

**slightly dead:** lbr we all do it

**curly:** ?? i dont???? what

**ace bc im the best:** smh i should've had money on it too

 

**_STOP PANLIX 2K17_ **

_ 6:13PM _

**bell the tinker:** y do u guys always text in class

**wendy darling:** ^

**bell the tinker:** do the teachers just not give a fuck since i’ve left??

**bangarang:** wendy have u ever realized that u and aaya’s ship name could be willy if u use her nickname

**bell the tinker:** i see u changing the subject!

**wendy darling:** wily u mean?

**bangarang:** ok but it sounds like willy

**lily the lesbean:** rufio have u ever thought abt how ur ship name with felix could be rufelix

**bangarang:** that's not even funny tho like wily is funny

**lily the lesbean:** just saying :)

 

**_lily the lesbean_ ** _ & _ **_bangarang_ **

_ 6:17PM _

**lily the lesbean:** don't even try to expose me rufio i will expose u RIGHT back

**bangarang:** i was just pointing out the iconique ship name!!

 

**_STOP PANLIX 2K17_ **

_ 6:18PM _

**pan:** rufio&felix is laughable

**lily the lesbean:** let’s have a poll: which is better

**bangarang:** no let’s not

**felix:** u do all realize i'm someone w my own emotions with a real bf who i decided to go out with without ur input ??

**pan:** that's me

**bangarang:** yea

**felix:** also that ship name is terrible. it's too one-sided. rufix or rulix is better

**lily the lesbean:** been thinking abt this?

**felix:** no i can just see how bad ur ship-naming is

 

**_felix_ ** _ & _ **_pan_ **

_ 6:25PM _

**felix:** r u doing anything tomorrow ?

**pan:** u

**felix:** alright

**felix:** actually, see u tomorrow tho?

**pan:** yeah

 

**_STOP PANLIX 2K17_ **

_ 7:14PM _

**bell the tinker:** peter y aren't u home

**bell the tinker:** mum & dad r Pissed u missed dinner

**pan:** lol don't worry tell them i'm coming back soon idc about dinner

**bell the tinker:** but they do!! and they're yelling at me too bc they think i know where the hell u are

**pan:** chill they're not even my parents

**felix:** where r u even

**bell the tinker:** oh my fucking god they are you asshole

**bell the tinker:** but i assumed i were with felix wtf what r u doing

**bell the tinker:** ur gonna get so much shit for this 

**pan:** that sounds annoying i'll let them calm down first

**pan:** ill tell u later felix

**bangarang:** what ur not together?? felix isn't connected to u at the hip?? i thought he was!

**pan:** ha ha

**wendy darling:** u should rly go home ur parents r probably worried sick

**pan:** they're not my parents and i don't think they're worried lol they just want to b mad at me for something

**bell the tinker:** the longer ur gone the more mad they're gonna be

**bell the tinker:** u know how they like having dinners together on mondays

**pan:** i had something else to do

**pan:** ill come later i don't wanna deal with it rn i rly can't be bothered

**bell the tinker:** k whatever but don't say i didn't warn u

 

**_felix_ ** _ & _ **_pan_ **

_ 7:18PM _

**pan:** im with ace and seb

**pan:** i knew u couldn’t come tonight otherwise i would've brought u too

**felix:** so what abt tomorrow? ur parents won't be mad?

**pan:** not my parents but it doesn't matter.. i'll see u tomorrow regardless of whatever they say

**felix:** sorry guardians*

**pan:** more like guards*

**pan:** should've just ran away when my dad died tbh

**felix:** but then i never would've met you

**pan:** true i am glad for that

**pan:** ok i've gotta go but i’ll see u tomorrow.. i promise

 

**_STOP PANLIX 2K17_ **

_ 7:19PM _

_ [ _ **_bell the tinker_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_stop pan 2K17_ ** _ ] _

**felix:** don't worry guys he's fine

**lily the lesbean:** wasn't worried but good to know lol

**bangarang:** ^ i kno u can handle urself petey

**pan:** never call me that again

**bangarang:** :(( is petey angry with me

**bangarang:** ok back to important topics 

**bangarang:** what's better: darling pan or wily?

**lily the lesbean:** jfc not this again

**lily the lesbean:** what's better: panlix or rufix?

**felix:** darling pan is laughable

**wendy darling:** i can't tell if i should be offended or not

**felix:** u shouldn’t

**lily the lesbean:** anyways our ship name can't b wily i refuse

**lily the lesbean:** how about.. waaya?

**bangarang:** no that's worse

**lily the lesbean:** it doesn't sound like willy at least!!

**bangarang:** at least wily doesn’t sound like a wailing baby!

**wendy darling:** how about wendaaya?

**lily the lesbean:** or.. darling lily? 

**wendy darling:** yes that sounds nice

 

**_WENDYAAYA SHIPPERS_ **

_ 7:27PM _

**bangarang:** OH MY GODSIIDDJ

**lily the lesbean:** i thought this chat was dead

**bangarang:** my love for willy will never die 

**ace:** what happened??

**bangarang:** [screenshot.jpg]

**ace:** icoNS

**ace:** wendy’s not straight i would bet on it

**bangarang:** u already have

**ace:** truetrue

**bangarang:** im shhhhshshook

**lily the lesbean:** if u think this is exciting u should see our private chats

**bangarang:** ok ;))) what's going on there

**lily the lesbean:** not like that u ass

**lily the lesbean:** i meant if us just being nice to each other makes u guys bust a nut

**ace:** hey we have to live vicariously through you to fulfill our own lack of love lives

**lily the lesbean:** hate to break it to u but i don't have one either

**bangarang:** ugufjht wendy’s so eager to set me up y can't she set herself up

**lily the lesbean:** hate to say it but honestly maybe she’s straight??

**bangarang:** wendy darling is NOT straight the other day she was talking abt hayley kiyoko

**lily the lesbean:** if u guys care so much y don't u ask her urself

**bangarang:** !!!!!!?

**lily the lesbean:** ur like an excitable puppy i stg but yes i'm giving u permission to interfere

**bangarang:** !!!!!!!!

**ace:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY LONGEST YEAH BOI EVER

**bangarang:** !!!!!! k brb aaaasdfa ily tiger

 

**_bangarang_ ** _ & _ **_wendy darling_ **

_ 7:40PM _

**bangarang:** hey wendy :^))))) my darling :^)))))

**wendy darling:** ….yes??

**bangarang:** i was just wondering

**wendy darling:** yes?

**bangarang:** u know how u always seem to help ppl get dates? 

**wendy darling:** yeah i guess i do sometimes..?

**bangarang:** do u like anyone?

**bangarang:** (fair warning if u say peter i’ll srsly slap u next time i see u)

**wendy darling:** i don't like peter anymore lol

**bangarang:** aw i knew i liked u for some reason

**wendy darling:** why don't you like peter? i know he can be an ass but you seem to especially dislike him. lily too i guess but you most haha

**bangarang:** shshshsh we’re talking abt u right now. any special somebody catch ur eye??

**wendy darling:** perhaps :)

**bangarang:** i knew it!! u should give me a hint for being such a good sleuth..

**wendy darling:** i wouldn't say asking me and then saying “i knew it” is sleuthing but…

**wendy darling:** alright lol

**bangarang:** im on the edge of my seat

**wendy darling:** ok,,, it’s a girl

**wendy darling:** im bi

**bangarang:** !!!!! we’RE BI BUDDIES??

**wendy darling:** :)))) for sure

**bangarang:** if u could see me rn u would laugh bc im so excited

**wendy darling:** i am too :)) the only people i've told is my parents

**bangarang:** what did they say?

**wendy darling:** they're trying

**wendy darling:** it doesn't quite make sense to them… they’re p traditional… but they're trying their best & i think eventually, they’ll be happy for me

**bangarang:** well im super happy for u

**bangarang:** do i know this certain girl btw?

**wendy darling:** ...yes

**wendy darling:** but no more questions abt her for now, ok?

**bangarang:** ofc!!! love u, darling. ur my new fav bi

**wendy darling:** who was it before??

**bangarang:** myself 

**wendy darling:** ah makes sense

**bangarang:** good luck w ur girl!! and lmk if u wanna talk sexuality or girls any time ! or boys as long as it's not peter ;^))

**wendy darling:** ok haha love u too, bi buddy

 

**_WENDYAAYA SHIPPERS_ **

_ 7:53PM _

**lily the lesbean:** did she say anything?

**bangarang:** yes :-))

**lily the lesbean:** ??

**bangarang:** i won't break her trust by saying exactly what she said.. & she didn't explicitly say a name of someone she liked but i would say it's Definitely not a lost cause :^))

**ace bc im the best:** !!

**lily the lesbean:** im p sure she could say anything short of saying she's straight and u would say it's not a lost cause but,,, ill take ur word for it

**bangarang:** :^))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how many ship things there r in this lmao.. a Mess


	4. Chapter 4

**_stop pan 2K17_ **

_ 3:02AM _

**pan:** bell r u up?

**bangarang:** fjfjjf can u just text her separately? now we’re all woken up

**pan:** r u sure u weren't already awake

**bangarang:** maybe so...

**bell the tinker:** i am now

**bell the tinker:** oh m god peter what the hell

**bell the tinker:** i told them u were fine but they wouldn't believe me and kept trying to call u

**bell the tinker:** they only went to bed a few hours ago they were worried

**bell the tinker:** what r u gonna do when i move into an apartment with vidia next yr

**pan:** i was gonna come home now

**pan:** i've been at slightly’s since 10

**bell the tinker:** maybe u should just go to felix’s house or stay at slightly’s..

**bell the tinker:** i think they'd rather hear ur excuses tomorrow morning knowing u slept at a friend’s than at 3am 

**pan:** i left slightly’s bc he had to kick me out

**pan:** his parents don't let him have boys sleep over now

**bell the tinker:** wtf?? y

**pan:** he came out bc now hes dating curly

**bell the tinker:** aw,, limiting sleepovers bc of sexualities is dumb but i'm happy 4 them i always thought they’d b cute together

**felix:** u can come here if u can sneak in

**felix:** bc gran already doesn't like u much

**felix:** and she’s set the boundaries at staying overnight

**pan:** nothing we haven't done before

**felix:** but u haven't snuck in at 3am while she's sleeping in the living room on the couch with our loud dog at her feet

**felix:** just warning u tho

**felix:** just b careful

**pan:** shit ur dog barely sleeps… it's more like he closes his eyes for a few minutes at a time

**felix:** could u get to the window?

**bell the tinker:** if u can't figure it out, just come home.. dont sleep on a bench or something

**pan:** thanks bell but no i’ll b good

**pan:** i don't think so ur window’s in kind of a bad spot

**bangarang:** u can come here

**bangarang:** if u can't get to felix’s

**felix:** aw ruf

**bangarang:** my mom’s the only one and she's out working right now. she has a shift until like 5am. i don't think she would care anyways though.. she's chill

**pan:** rly??

**bangarang:** wouldn't want felix’s hubby left out in the streets

**pan:** ok im coming thank u

**felix:** thanks ruf that's rly nice

**bangarang:** it's not a big deal.. just a warning u’ll b on the floor tho

**lily the lesbean:** GO 2SLEEP PPL

 

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 3:35AM _

**ace bc im the best:** did u make it home, pan?

**pan:** i've got a place to sleep if that's what u mean

**slightly dead:** cool. sorry again, man. night

 

**_stop pan 2K17_ **

_ 7:54AM _

**wendy darling:** did everything work out?

**wendy darling:** i always miss these late chats :((

**lily the lesbean:** that's bc ur actually mature and get up at a good time every day

**wendy darling:** thanks:)

**wendy darling:** but peter could've slept at my house too probably lol

**wendy darling:** good thing rufio was up

**pan:** uhhfhghrghghgghgghhg

**wendy darling:** ??

**bangarang:** ME TOO.. ME TOO

**bangarang:** what thefhcjdjcjd i can't do this

**lily the lesbean:** omg what??

**pan:** well first of all, rufio and i got the sex talk from his mother,,,, who thought we were fucking

**lily the lesbean:** SHE WHAT NOW

**bangarang:** SHE JUST NOW STOPPED “he seems like a nice boy” “hes very handsome” “how long have you been together”

**bangarang:** me: MOm he has a boyfriend! we aren't dating!

**bangarang:** her: oh… well i don't necessarily approve of him cheating…  his boyfriend should know…

**lily the lesbean:** oh my gOD

**bangarang:** my reputation, soiled

**pan:** i'll have u know u’d b very lucky to have me

**felix:** so now rufio and peter r fucking?

**bagarang:** NO WTFDJD

**pan:** not yet

**bangarang:** WHAT I TSTHAT SUPPOSED TO MEANWTF

**pan:** i just mean we have not yet in our lives done that,, no need to get so offended

**lily the lesbean:** this is honestly hilarious

**felix:** ^

**bangarang:** SHE GAVE US THE TALK

**bangarang:** she won't believe me,,

**pan:** honestly don't blame her what else r u supposed to think when ur son is on top of a shirtless boy sleeping in his bed

**bangarang:** y WERE u shirtless

**lily the lesbean:** y was he in ur bed?? y were u on top of him?? i think r the real questions ?

**felix:** this is the most dramatic thing

**bangarang:** he was in my bed bc i felt bad for him sleeping on the floor so i went to my mom’s bed instead.. but when i heard her coming homei ran to my room to tell pan to get up but he was too slow so my mom found us in my room with pan sleeping in my bed and me, panicked, trying to shove him off

**bangarang:** i wasn't ON TOP of u ,,, i was next to u shoving u

**pan:** alright lol but i had my shirt off bc? it was hot with no air conditioning

**felix:** ya i’ll bet it was hot in there ;)

**bangarang:** pls felix,, im having a crisis here

**felix:** so r u home yet? @peter

**pan:** i just left a bit ago but i'm in my car avoiding home for now,, i've already had one intervention today.. which was amusing albeit a little scarring

**bangarang:** VERY SCARRING

**pan:** is the idea of sleeping w me rly so bad?

**bangarang:** yep extremely disturbing,,, ill have nightmares for weeks

**pan:** “nightmares” more like another kind of dream but alright

**bangarang:** definitely nightmares. i can't think of anything worse than imagining us hooking up

**pan:** more like making love am i right?

**bangarang:** i hate u

**pan:** u too, lover boy

**bangarang:** im getting a restraining order against everyone here fjsjf

**wendy darling:** even me?? i thought we were bi buddies :’((

**bangarang:** ok everyone but wendy

**lily the lesbean:** wait ur bi?

**wendy darling:** oh ! i didn't rly think abt saying that lol but yeah i am :^))

**lily the lesbean:** nice! 

**bangarang:** fjefjdjd

**bell the tinker:** peter u better get ur ass home in the next hour. mum and dad just woke up

 

**_stop peter 2K17_ **

_ 10:00AM _

**felix:** so what happened?

**wendy darling:** ^^

**bangarang:** ^

**lily the lesbean:** ^

**pan:** nothing much lol nothing big

**bell the tinker:** NOTHINg???

**pan:** ok well

**pan:** technically they grounded me until i can “show them they can trust me” and i'm not allowed to go out except for school or if i do bell has to be with me at all times and be back by 5

**bell the tinker:** AND…

**pan:** and if i pull something like that again they're considering sending me to a boarding school

**pan:** which is ridiculously cliche might i add

**bangarang:** damn

**lily the lesbean:** yikes

**felix:** so i take it we aren't hanging out today

**pan:** unless bell wants to come along, im not Supposed to

**bell the tinker:** no way in hell

**pan:** its not that serious tho?? they'd never send me away and in a week they'll get tired of keeping me home

**wendy darling:** idk peter, that sounds pretty serious… maybe you should try to behave

**lily the lesbean:** for once

**pan:** where’s the fun in that

**bell the tinker:** peter… what r we going to do with u

**pan:** send me to boarding school supposedly 

**pan:** don't worry, i’ll be a good boy now

 

**_pan_ ** _ & _ **_felix_ **

_ 11:13AM _

**felix:** so… i'm still coming over later, right?

**felix:** the rules don't say i can't come there

**pan:** i knew i loved you for some reason. u can come at 6… they'll b at a musical they bought tickets for ages ago

**pan:** bell will b here but i doubt she’ll be anywhere but in the basement, and if she checks on me, i'm sure i can convince her to not care

**felix:** k see u then

**felix:** am i staying the night?

**pan:** u can stay until u decide to sneak out my window

**felix:** ill say i'm at rufio’s

**pan:** aw she'll let u go there but not here?

**felix:** she always liked him better than u

**pan:** ill have to win her over somehow

**felix:** ur welcome to try

**pan:** don't believe i can?

**felix:** im sure u can… peter pan never fails… but she can be pretty adamant

**pan:** gtg i'm being yelled at lol i'm gonna delete this don't text me unless it's about something very legal and very sfw in case they take this

**felix:** have fun

_ [ _ **_pan_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_peter_ ** _ ] _

 

**_we dem bois_ **

_ 2:33PM _

**sinnamon roll:** heyyy guys

**bye:** hey man

**curly:** hi

**slightly dead:** yea?

**sinnamon roll:** help me w chem

**bye:** dude do u think any of us r doing chem hw rn

**sinnamon roll:** u could start now!

**curly:** i did it last night

**sinnamon roll:** !! help a pal out?

**slightly dead:** u could do it urself lol

**curly:** no it's fine what questions?

**sinnamon roll:** 1-15

**curly:** the first and last ones?

**sinnamon roll:** no all of them lol

**sinnamon roll:** please, curly

**curly:** alright i'll text u separately but i'm not just giving u the answers! ill explain them to u til u get it

**sinnamon roll:** u wanna just come over?

**slightly dead:** i need help too can i come?

**sinnamon roll:** sure i spose

**ace bc im the best:** r u fuckers srsly doing hw on saturday

**peter:** Hello, boys. This is Peter and his mother. We just wanted to let you know that he will not be getting to use his phone for the time being until he can be trusted again. If you have anything urgent to tell him, you can reach him through Bell, who he says has all of your numbers. Thanks :)

_ [ _ **_ace bc im the best_ ** _ removed  _ **_peter_ ** _ from the group] _

**ace bc im the best:** seeing pan’s account use a smiley face seriously was terrifying

**sinnamon roll:** what happened??

**slightly dead:** ah shit that was probably bc of us, ace

**bangarang:** don't worry, pan doesn't seem to care that much anyways guys

**bangarang:** guess this makes me new leader of dem bois.. 

**slightly dead:** hey y do u get to be?

**bangarang:** bc im the best?? 

**felix:** excuse me but i'm pretty sure i should get to

**bangarang:** excus  e me

**felix:** not so fast, sweetie

**bangarang:** does that mean i can b the replacement felix?

**sinnamon roll:** if felix is pan and rufio is felix… tht brings up some questions

**felix:** actually rufio can b new pan idrc

**bangarang:** yeaaaa booiiiis

**felix:** until peter’s back

**bangarang:** awww… what, no loyalty to ur new leader?

**felix:** nice try, sweetie

 

**_stop peter 2K17_ **

_ 11:54PM _

_ [ _ **_felix_ ** _ removed  _ **_peter_ ** _ from the group] _

**felix:** until he gets his phone back

 

_ 12:32 AM _

_ [ _ **_felix_ ** _ removed  _ **_bell the tinker_ ** _ from the group] _

**bangarang:** if peter doesn't have a phone y does it matter if bell’s here?

**felix:** bc peter IS here… im on felix’s phone rn

**bangarang:** o i get it now

**felix:** i know i know, sleeping with u one night and felix the next.. forgive me 

**bangarang:** im going to throw up

**felix:** aw

**bangarang:** goodnight! goodbye! i’m sleeping now!

**felix:** sure ok

**felix:** u know i can see who reads these

**felix:** …

**felix:** alright be that way

**felix:** [felix.jpg]

**felix:** he fell asleep and now i can't be bothered to wake him up to leave

**felix:** ughdhdh im bored

**felix:** fffjfjffjj 

**felix:** rufiooo i can see u reading these

**felix:** if this were felix u’d keep him entertained :(( after all we’ve been through

**felix:** okok i won't make jokes about you and felix

**felix:** now even you've left me?

**felix:** [felix.jpg]

**felix:** it would be heartless to wake him up, right?

**felix:** right?

**felix:** ugh

**lily the lesbean:** srsly pan we’re all trying to sleep

**lily the lesbean:** if u wanna bother someone, bother felix not us

**felix:** aaya! my favorite lesbian!

**lily the lesbean:** u don't know any other lesbians

**felix:** got me there

**lily the lesbean:** night. u should sleep too

**felix:** damn tough crowd

**felix:** [felix.jpg]

**felix:** when he says ur name in his sleep wow

**bangarang:** no one here wants to hear abt felix’s wet dreams

**felix:** [video]

**felix:** not a wet dream, just nice

**felix:** u may find this hard to believe, but felix and i have a relationship outside of sex

**bangarang:** alright bye again

**bangarang:** also “not wet dreams” title of ur sex tape

**felix:** [felixflippinguoff.jpg]

**bangarang:** ppl r supposed to use snapchat for spamming photos, not group chats

**bangarang:** also idk if felix would appreciate u making him flip me off

**felix:** i think he would strongly appreciate it

**felix:** i don't have snapchat i’d get too many unsolicited nudes

**bangarang:** humble

**felix:** ikr

 

**_bangarang_ ** _ & _ **_lily the lesbean_ **

_ 12:21AM _

**bangarang:** u up?

**lily the lesbean:** barely

**bangarang:** im,,, idk

**bangarang:** he clearly knows i used 2 like felix

**lily the lesbean:** used to?

**bangarang:** ok so maybe i still like him sometimes

**bangarang:** but he doesn't have to make fun of it like that

**lily the lesbean:** at least he doesn't seem to care

**bangarang:** i need to get over this but it's hard when he's sending those

**lily the lesbean:** leave the chat??

**bangarang:** nah i like the chat and i'll get over it i just needed to talk i guess

**lily the lesbean:** ask them to have a threesome i’d bet money they'd say yes

**bangarang:** oh my God no wtf

**lily the lesbean:** lmao i know jk. let me know if i can help.. i know im not as good at this as wendy but

**bangarang:** how r things with her btw? any updates?

**lily the lesbean:** not rly.. i think im gonna ask her out though

**bangarang:** !!! u should

**bangarang:** i need to go to bed now tho

**lily the lesbean:** gn

 

**_stop peter 2K17_ **

_ 4:55AM _

**felix:** i wouldn't appreciate the sentiment of flipping rufio off though i do appreciate the creativity

**felix:** it's the real felix btw if that wasn’t obvious

**felix:** [peter.jpg][peter.jpg][peter.jpg]

**felix:** now we’re even

**felix:** unlike peter i have no qualms waking him up

**felix:** [video]


End file.
